


What Would You Do?

by Reyna_Bennet



Series: Ereri Adventures and Awkward Situations [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Happy ending though, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Levi, Homophobic Slurs, I'm Sorry, M/M, Threats of Violence, actor Erwin, actor Levi, actor Mike, based on WWYD, chapter 1 - homophobic, chapter 2 and 3 - happy shit, he is just acting, not really - Freeform, reaction to gay couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyna_Bennet/pseuds/Reyna_Bennet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman, model and dancer with 26 years, was gay and lost half his fan base in a single day just because of that, also, received more than a thousand death threats every day because he didn’t like girls as more than friends, and to show how ridiculous that discrimination was, decided to accept the proposal of an old friend.  </p><p>During the next week, Levi would be one of the three V.I.P. guests on the famous show ‘WWYD?’ </p><p>He would play the part of a homophobic man, and his job was to bring out the darkest side of the people around him, he would be in a bar and start bulling a gay couple that would be there, both female and male. </p><p>Let the show begin!</p><p>(second and third chapter have no Homophobic shit, that's only on the first chapter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was bored and decided to spend my time on YouTube, and ‘WWYD?’ was on my front page with a program about gay discrimination… so this happened…
> 
> I’m sorry to anyone that ever felt bullied for something they couldn’t control.  
> I’m sorry if this brings you painful memories.  
> I’m sorry.
> 
> I won’t say enjoy, just read and share your opinion.  
> Thank you!

“Fucking bitch! Couldn’t she have sent someone to get me? Where the fuck am I?”  The young actor complained looking around, he was almost sure the bar he was supposed to go was on the other side of town. “Again, fucking bitch!”

He was walking around the city of Trost, the city was beautiful he would give them that, all historical buildings and well cared gardens, people seemed nice, but they always do when they think you’re like them, all mainstream ideas and beliefs. As soon as they find you don’t share their retrograde concept of correct they will fall on you like vultures on a corpse.

He was living proof of that. As a famous model and dancer for one of the most renowned dance companies of the continent, he had his share of charming and doting fans, but half of that turned against him when he came out during an interview.

Levi Ackerman, model and dancer with 26 years, was gay and lost half his fan base in a single day just because of that, also, received more than a thousand death threats every day because he didn’t like girls as more than friends, and to show how ridiculous that discrimination was, decided to accept the proposal of an old friend.  

During the next week, Levi would be one of the three V.I.P. guests on the famous show ‘ _WWYD?’_

He would play the part of a homophobic man, and his job was to bring out the darkest side of the people around him, he would be in a bar (that he still hadn’t found) and start bulling a gay couple that would be there, both female and male.

His only thought was that this would be his hardest job so far, he was a great actor, he had been acting all his life after all, but the theme was a hit too close to home, and he had to do what he hatted most, discriminate just because!

Levi had been chosen for the part as he was ‘ _always with a pissed off face and a bully aura_ ’ as Hanji (the producer and host of the show) had said, “And you also know what the bully party normally says and how they act” she had added as an afterthought. He really didn’t want to play this part, he thought bringing an unlit cigarette to his lips, hands looking for a lighter in his pockets.

“Just fucking perfect!” He cursed when his hands found nothing, already looking for a café where he could buy a new one.

 

After some hours, and two cigarettes later, someone had (f _ucking finally!_ ) come to get him, and he was now under the care of the makeup and stylists.

“You have such great skin!” Petra the ‘make-up artist’ said as she started applying foundation to his face.

“Thank you” was his only answer, he was reading the supposed script as she worked.

“You seemed distressed though.”

“I hate this part” he explained.

“Is it true then?”

“What’s true?”

“That you are gay?”

“I did give an interview about that topic. Any problem with that?” _Please don’t be one of those people_ , he prayed in thoughts.

“What? Fuck no! Most of the staff here is either gay, bisexual, pansexual, or… well, you get what I mean, there are a lot of sexualities here, and I have nothing against it. It’s just… well, forget it!”

“You started so now finish it” Levi ordered, glaring at her.

“Iwasgoingtoaskyoutogooutwithmebutsinceyouaregayiguessthatwon’tbehappening…” She said in a breath.

“What!?” Levi looked at her like she was crazy, and the poor woman was quickly changing color.

“Forget it!”

“Did you…? Did you just ask me out?” he looked at her confused, understanding quickly settling as he saw her face turn even redder.

“I guess so…” she mumbled going almost unheard.

“Sorry,” Levi said, smiling softly at the blushing girl, “you look lovely and very nice, but it won’t happen!” He added with an apologizing smile. “On the other hand, I think the microphone guy likes you!” He said looking at said man, Oluo, Oreo or whatever-the-guy-was-called, was glaring at him ( _my goddaughter glare’s stronger than that, and she’s three,_ Levi thought) as Petra looked everywhere except his eyes still with a full out blush on her face.

“He... he asked me out yesterday” she said, applying the rest of the make-up, still avoiding his eyes.

“I suppose you turned him down!?”

“Not really, I said I needed to think about it.” She said.

“And? Are you going to accept?”

“You’re really talkative for someone that’s always alone” she criticized him.

“I don’t chose to be alone…” he defended “I just have a difficult personality and people tend to avoid me!”

“Really? You seem nice to me!”

“Thank you!” he mumbled, blushing a light shade of pink under the foundation. “Now, will you give the bastard a chance or not?”

“I’m thinking about it.”

“For fuck’s sake, you’re worse than me! The idiot has been glaring at me since a sat down! I bet whatever you want, that you can ask him anything, and he will die trying to get it.”

“You don’t need to exaggerate!”

“How much?”

“What?”

“How much do you wanna bet?”

“Are you serious?” She looked at him like he was crazy, but shook her head and grabbed his hand in a strong hand-shake before adding “Twenty!”

“Tch! That’s cheap!” Levi said, asking then for something she wished, after he answered he got up and walked to the man they were talking about. He told him Petra’s wish, and the man left in a hurry.

“He won’t be able to get it!” Petra said as Levi took his seat and she continued with her work.

Fifteen minutes later, Petra gave a light pat on Levi’s shoulder announcing he was done, the man smiled at her and left to find Erwin and Mike (the male couple he would be bulling for the rest of the week and his friends for more than ten years).

“Wow! Petra outdid herself, you look like another person!” Mike said as he saw Levi.

“Thanks I guess.”

“Ready to go?” Erwin asked Levi.

“No! I hate this part!” the shorter man said.

And he also hated the fact he was only 5’3” while Erwin was 6’2” and Mike was 6’5”, _life is unfair_ Levi thought looking up at them. They were a real couple, already planning on getting married and all that jazz, they loved each other very deeply and anyone could see it. Levi was a little jealous of them if he was honest, they had what he wanted for himself, but people tend to run away from him before even talking to him, it wasn’t his fault he had a difficult personality.

He had been raised in a small town where any type of difference was a crime. _Damned place was like Sparta, if you’re not perfect, you shouldn’t exist!_ he grew up hearing people talking about him, and not good things, after all he was small for a man, he liked to dance like girls, he was gay (that part was only discovered some years latter tough), he had a tendency for dark, skinny clothes as well as leather, he had piercings (that he was forced to remove before make-up and dressing), he wasn’t the black sheep of the family, no… he was the black sheep of the town.

And now he would be acting as one of those bastards while looking like one. _Fuck!_

 

First day. Third try.

For the third time that day, Levi watched as everyone went to their place, and everything was set. They wore going to start filming the third try in less than five minutes, and Levi was anxious, people had yet to rise in defense of the gay couple.

On the first try, Erwin was almost punched. The second went with no violence, and no one joined Levi on the chagrin of the couple, but no one defended them either, the only thing good that had happened was Petra coming to him with a box full of sweets and handing him a twenty dollar bill, he had to smile as he saw the girl eating one of the sweets Oreo had brought her.

Back to the show. _Third time’s the charm, right?_ Levi thought as he looked around. Six civilians were already inside the bar talking about random shit, drinking and eating.

Levi could hear Hanji’s commands over the Bluetooth earbud, “Levi, tap your fingers of the counter if you can hear me”, Levi suppressed a smirk as he did as told, they had spent the last half-hour checking every fucking cable, microphone, camera and earbud before starting, but the woman had to make sure. She could be an eccentric-experience-freak most of the time, but when she was directing the program everything had to be perfect. “Good! Erwin and Mike get ready to get in!”

It would look weird if he had nothing to drink or eat but Hanji would have his head, even so Levi asked the bartender for a beer, and as predicted, “Levi, you’re working! You shouldn’t be drinking alcohol.”

“I’m supposed to be a Homophobic Heterosexual Jerk, I already have the jerk personality, now I need my accessories!” He said, lips barely moving behind the glass, he could hear the giggles from the people in the room with Hanji. Normally he didn’t drink beer, in fact, he hated it, but he was getting a little nervous, and the alcohol helped.

A group of four walked into the bar, two men and two women, just like him, they asked for beers with some fries as snacks. Levi turned his attention to the TV, and waited for his signal. The group voice reached him and he cringed, one of the women sounded like a fucking chicken, voice piercing through his ears as needles.

Levi needed to stretch his legs, he was getting restless and that wasn’t acceptable, so he got up and walked to the bathroom. It was empty like he predicted. “How long will they take?” Levi asked the empty space.

“They are getting in now. You can either walk out now and start with a light joke about them, or wait a little and ‘walk in’ on the make out section and start the all-out attack. Preferences?”

“Go out now. It will hurt less, I suppose. By the way, get me Iced Tea or some shit like that instead of beer.”

“How do you want to pass Iced Tea as beer?” She asked.

“Whisky!”

“’Kay. Good luck!”

Hanji saw Levi getting out of the bathroom and start walking to the counter, where his beer still waited. Before reaching the counter, Levi stopped looking ahead with disgust, Erwin and Mike had just took their sit on the counter, still holding hands and charring an innocent looking kiss.

Levi grabbed his glass and moved three seats to the left, Erwin and Mike on his right. He downed the remaining beer, and made signal for the bartender to approach, he made his order and the man walked away to serve him, when he returned Levi started acting.

“Do you want to know how to fit three homos on one barstool?” Levi asked the man, he was an actor too, but still loud enough for all bar to hear. “Turn in upside down!”

 The two men from before were laughing like crazy, obviously they heard Levi. Before Levi had a chance to say anything else, one of the men turned to him and asked “What do you call a gay dentist?” an evil and dark smirk playing on his lips “Tooth fairy!” he answered his own question winning new laughs from his table, the remaining people at the bar kept talking like they didn’t hear. Levi thought of how good it would feel to punch the man in the face and grinned, Hanji suppressed a shiver at the sight.

“Levi, you can’t hit the man!” The producer voice warned through the earbud.

Levi let is fantasies of kicking the men unconscious calm him, and replied he had a job to do after all “What do you call a gay boxer?”

“Fruit punch?” the second men replied, receiving a few giggles from the women.

“Close. Sucker Punch!”

“Man, you’re good!” The first man said, raising his glass at Levi, _you can’t kill him! You can’t throw your glass at his head either_ , Levi’s brain remembered.

“Excuse me” Erwin said, Levi imagined he and Mike were the fuckers he had been sharing jokes with and glared. “But could you stop?”

“Why? We are just charring jokes” Levi asked in a cold voice, glare remaining.

“It’s insulting!” Erwin answered.

“You’re insulting!” the second man spit “Fucking perverts, if you don’t like it then stop being a faggot! Or do you like taking it up the ass that much?”

“You’re being extremely rude!” Mike said for the first time.

“So what? You’re disgusting!” Levi didn’t need to say anything more, the four men were now on an all-out words war, and he was sure Hanji would intervene before it escalated. He on the other hand, was having a hard-time controlling his breathing, he was losing control, and soon he would pounce on the Homophobic men and punch their teeth out.

“Hanji!” he growled to the mic under his shirt. Not a minute later the woman and filming crew walked inside the bar stopping the argument.

Erwin grabbed Levi’s arm and dragged him out of there, Mike close behind, the three of them needed to get out of there before they did something they _wouldn’t_ regret. Levi lighted a new cigarette as they waited outside for Hanji, the interview with the fuckers was taking too long…

“How are you both?” Mike asked Levi and Erwin.

“I will live…” Answered the shortest actor.

“I’m fine. But will they live, Levi?” Erwin answered Mike, and asked Levi.

“It’s in debate!”

“And _who_ is debating?”

“My Gay pride and the Professional that always finishes a job.”

“You should go with the Professional!” Hanji voice said from behind them, when she was close enough she stole Levi’s cigarette and placed it on her own lips. “I’m sorry, I know this is hard on you guys.”

“It’s not your fault the world is full of assholes like him.” Levi said, declining the now stained cigarette.

“Levi, I know this part is hard on you…”

“No shit Sherlock!”

“… but I’m sure it will be worth it! Not everyone is like them.”

“I really hope you’re right… who am I gonna bully next? Them again or the girls?”

“The girls. Are you ready, or do you need more time?”

Levi took a deep breathe before speaking, “Let’s end this!”

“We still have three days left.” Hanji said.

“Don’t remind me.” The three men groaned.

And that’s how the first day went, three tries for the guys, and they lost them all, three tries for the girls, and the only thing they won was a new list of perverts. If the next days would all be like this, Levi was sure he would either kill himself, or kill one of the bastards that bullied the couples.

First day: failure!

 

Second day. Second try.

Once again, everything was ready and set. Levi heard Hanji’s voice confirming everything was okay with the earbud and sound system, to which he responded with the usual tapping on the closest surface, this time a table top.

Levi looked around, the bar had more people now, a group of three older women were seated beside him, a larger group of men were on the counter, and a table at the back had two student’s girls.

 **To Eyebrows*** _I’m killing someone if no one speaks in their defense again!_

Levi sent the message while looking at his drink, Iced Tea in a whisky glass, two ice cubes floating inside, how he wished the dark golden liquid to be the alcoholic beverage instead of the sugary water he was now tasting, _mango, bah, don’t they have lemon? Lemon is much better_ , he thought. Levi was getting ready to store his cellphone when he remembered he couldn’t just be there looking at nothing, he always ended up getting nervous when he had nothing to do.

So he opened the game he had downloaded some days ago, _4444_ , the fucking game was addicting and infuriating at the same time.

After a while Hanji spoke. “They’re getting in.”

Levi kept his eyes on the cellphone, he could hear the women beside him criticizing the new couple, so he looked at them and then at the origin of the discomfort of the old hags.

Rico and Nanaba, sited on a table not far from Levi kissing and hugging.

“So, who are they?” Levi asks to the women at the table beside him.

One of them looks at the lesbian couple and then at Levi again, “I don’t know, but that’s wrong!” the last part his said loud enough that all customers hear it.

“I shik it’s sexy!” An obviously drunk man at the counter says, _new pervert_.

“How can that be sexy?” Levi’s second neighbor argues back “God doesn’t support this! This is a sin!”

“Well, if they don’t mind one more, I’m all for it!” Levi says winking at the couple that looks back shocked.

“We are not interested” Rico says, living Nanaba to finish “We only want to have a drink, we don’t want problems.”

“You must be an embarrassment to your families! At least you can’t reproduce, God forbid more of you walking around!”

“Technically they can,” Levi hears himself say “they are still women, and they have sperm banks, and guys who wouldn’t care if they are lesbians or not and all that!”

“THEY ARE NOT WOMEN!” The third women screams, banging her fists on the table. “Woman is a creation of God, and God created the Woman to bear the Man’s child, and love the Man. What they are doing is wrong, is against Christ, our savior. They are abominations!”

During the creature's speech Levi looked at his friends, Nanaba was almost crying, Rico had her arms wrapped around the other woman trying to calm her down. Rico was straight, but Nanaba wasn’t, and everything that witch was spitting at her, was a repetition of the words her own mother had said when she came out.

While looking at his friend, Levi wonders why Hanji wasn’t stopping it. But then he saw them.

The students at the back got up, one was small and blond, all cute and shit, that one walked to the couple and started speaking, trying to calm the crying woman. The other girl, was tall with brown hair set in a messy ponytail at the nape of her neck, she looked pissed.

“Oi, old bitches!” she started when she reached the trio beside Levi, banging her closed fists on the table top, “They are disgusting? Have you looked at the mirror recently?” She pointed at the couple and then at the witches “There, I see two WOMEN trying to show their LOVE, here, I see three fucking monsters! You were speaking of God, so please tell me, if God made us all, and he doesn’t support gay people, then why did he create them? Abominations? Why?” The women were looking at the girl like she was crazy (she looked crazy), Levi could see fear in their eyes, they were terrified of that girl with sharp tongue, and Levi was starting to fall in love with her. “Because they don’t share your perspective? Because they love each other instead of a man? Can you call me abomination? Come on, do it! Where did it go? All that fury you threw at them, where did it go?”

“You’re not like them!” One of the women said, straightening her back.

“Fuck I’m not! You see the blondie there? She is not my girlfriend but I want her to be! So yes, I am like them! Insult ME now!”

The women remained in silence, Levi looked to the side to see a very dark shade of red coloring the blondie’s face who was looking to the brunette with an open mouth, Rico smiling at the girls, and Nanaba focused on every word the brunette spoke.

“And by the way! A Woman is a person, we were not made to bow down to Men! As a person, I have the right to love who I want, to obey who I want! It’s not because I was born a woman that I have to shut up, look down and open my legs just because a man says so!” she took a deep breath and straitened her back, looking down at the women in front of her.

“I’m a Person! I’m a Woman! I’m a Lover to whoever I decide to Love! I’m no slave to man! And sure as fuck, I’m not gonna pretend to not love someone just because people like you don’t like it!”

Levi could hear Hanji on the other side of the earbud “Come on people! Let’s meet our heroine!” but before she could appear, Levi started clapping, Nanaba soon joined him, as well as Rico, Hanji and the Crew appeared also clapping their hands at the brunette.

“The fuck!?” she asked when Hanji approached her.

“Hi, my name is Hanji Zoe and this is WWYD, they are actresses and he is an actor. Unfortunately I can’t say the same about these ladies. Would you mind telling us your name?”

“Ymir, that’s Historia.” She answered pointing to the blondie. “So this was all fake?”

“They being a couple, yes it is!”

“And him being a jerk?” Ymir pointed at Levi.

“He really is a jerk, but not a homophobic one! Say, why did you do that?”

“Because it was unfair. If a straight couple walked inside they would be fine with it, but since it is a gay couple it’s hell on earth!”

“You said you were lesbian, did that influenced you to take action?”

“Probably, I wouldn’t like if they did that to me, so I’m sure they didn’t liked it either.”

“Ymir, right?” Nanaba asked, approaching the girl that just nodded “I want to thank you, I am lesbian, and ever since I came out I’m constantly bullied because of being as I am, so thank you for coming to our rescue, even if it was fake, it means a lot. And you too!” She said turning to Historia “You didn’t know us either but you came to us just wanting to help. Thank you both, very much!”

Hanji asked a couple more questions before letting the girls go, but before leaving, Ymir went to Levi. “So, who are you?”

“Levi.”

“Hm. Why did you clap?”

“Just like Nanaba, the woman that was speaking with you, I’m also gay, and I heard that a lot, I spent five years pretending I wasn’t what I am, and it just hurt me in the end. So, you getting up and storming after them giving them the same remedy, it was nice to see, and you’re also the first person to come in defense of the gay couple in two days.” Petra called him to retouch his make-up, but before leaving he turned to the brunette again “Good luck with blondie, she looks like a good kid!” That had made her smile like a dork, and Levi smirked as he walked inside.

 _Please let this continue, give us another protector_.

His prayers must have been heard as the next two tries resulted in him having to deal with first a very pissed off granny protecting the ladies, and after a tough looking guy with two others by his side threatening him if he didn’t shut up and leave Erwin and Mike alone.

Second day: Success!

 

Third day…

That night Levi walked into his room feeling murderous. One fucking day, ten fucking tries, and only two people defended the gay couple, and even those two were bullied during and after “This is not PETA, you don’t need to protect them!” someone had said to the two protectors.

Tomorrow would be the last day… and it didn’t look good.

How sick could people be? Why was is so difficult to accept someone different?

 

Fourth day. ? Tries.

Levi was sick of this charade. He went with the acting feeling numb as aggressors rose to complain against the couple, one defender… only one, and the day was almost finished.

Since it was the last day, Hanji decided to try at night, a Friday night, in a city full of college kids, until now they only had less than a dozen of those, but this night would be different, a Friday night after exams, the bar was destined to be full with those, and Levi was dreading the experience.

He still remembered when he went to college, all those jocks making fun of him, punching and insulting him because he didn’t like hot sorority girls like the majority. Even other gay kids joining the jocks just to pretend to be something they weren’t, and prevent the abuse from happening to them.

_What a perfect way to end this goddamned week!_

Levi was once again sitting at the counter, a glass of (real) whisky in front of him, the bartender was looking for something on the television, while the bar vibrated with activity.

One group of four men who looked like football players were loudly talking about their new achievements with some girls, not far from them a table of old looking men were playing cards, ignoring the noise around them, a group of women in reveling outfits were talking about the new rumors. Levi thought that was it when a new group made their way inside, joining tables to better accommodate the large group, five guys, three girls and someone Levi couldn’t identify the gender, maybe they had none.

_Maybe this night won’t be that bad!_

The new group made their order and the bartender quickly served them. Tonight both couples would come together, as a homosexual double date, _let’s see how this goes!_

 

 

Eren Jaeger, a photography student with 21 years, made his way through the streets of Trost as fast as he could. He was late!

His friends had decided to celebrate the ends of exams with a visit to their favorite bar, he had been so immersed in the news he was reading that he forgot the time and was now fifteen minutes late. But that didn’t prevent him from stopping in front of a store looking hypnotized at the poster on it.

The grey eyes of the model staring at him through black locks, lips on that infamous dark smirk that gave him fame, and the perfect body of a dancer hugged by a formal suit. Levi Ackerman, a dancer and model, Eren’s celebrity crush! Eren wished for the day when the raven beauty would pose for his camera. How he wished for that day…

Eren shook his head and started running again, his sister would kill him, he was now more than twenty minutes late.

As he made his way inside the bar he looked around, a table full of jocks to his left, together with some old men playing cards, to his right a table of women tittle-tattling and his friends with two tables together. As he sat down his attention was pulled to the bar, were a lonely man sat, back facing him.

The black hair reached the man’s nape, not covering the ink that his shirt couldn’t block, he looked fit, all body muscular but still slim, elegant, _like a dancer_ , Eren thought.

His attention strayed to the TV where two women and a man were speaking about his crush, in spite of noise their neighbor table was making, Eren could still hear some phrases from the hosts “It’s a shame, Levi’s one of the most wanted men in the world.” One woman said, “Well he can’t really change the way he is!”

“Can you change the channel?” the man at the bar asked.

“Hey! I was watching that” Eren complained. The man turned to him, and Eren almost wanted to pinch himself. It was Levi… _wait! That’s not Levi!_ But damn were they similar, the man now facing Eren had a sharp jawline just like the model, but his lips were fuller and nose larger, but his eyes were much more vivid then the model’s. In general, the model was more attractive, even in the pictures with no make-up and Photoshop, but this man had hypnotizing eyes.

“Why? Do you like the faggot?” the man spit, and Eren blocked any compliment his mind wanted to give the man. _Homophobic jerk,_ his brain supplied.

“What if I do?” Eren challenged, he saw the man eyes shine but he couldn’t see whit what. The door opens and in came two couples, _gay couples_ , Eren thought, seeing both men holding hands, and the women hugging.

“Here comes the circus!” The man at the bar said, and Eren felt his anger boil.

“Leave them alone!”

“Why Daisy?” the man joked with disdain, “Are you from animal protection?”

“What’s your problem? First you insult Levi now you insult them! What do you have against them?” Eren saw the man suppressing a shiver when he said the dancer’s name, why he didn’t knew, but he supposed it wasn’t good.

“They are a bunch of faggots, a disease!”

“I’m sorry, but what’s going on?” A tall blond man asked, he was part of the group that had just entered.

“I apologize, this is not your problem, so please ignore him! He’s just a stupid idiot with no knowledge.” Eren said, first to the couples, and then at the bar by the bar glaring at him.

“Stupid idiot?” the man asked, facing Eren while glaring at the couples. Eren saw the group of jocks looking at them with interest, his own friends were looking at the situation deciding if they should get involved or not. “Are you a faggot too?”

“I prefer to be a _faggot_ , than be like you! They are a disease? Why?”

“They are wasted space!”

“Freaks!” one of the jocks joined in, getting up and walking to the man by the bar, “They are a bunch of freaks!” when he finished the rest of his table had gotten up to, walking close to the first one.

Eren saw his friends getting up too, backing him up.

“You were talking about the _ballerina_ , what? Would you like to fuck him? Or him to fuck you?” one of the jocks said, Eren felt his anger rise even further!

“I would if he consented!” Eren said in their faces, a loud cough following his words, he looked to the source of the sound to see Shorty covering his mouth with his hands while coughing, on the other hand he had a glass, so Eren joined the pieces in his mind and smirked at the man, seeing Shorty eyes rise to find his, this time Eren could read them and saw surprise, that surprised him.

“Why?” Shorty croaked, with an eyebrow lifted in confusion.

“Because unlike the assholes around you, and yourself, he fought to get where he is! He went against everyone that said he didn’t have the right qualities to be a dancer or a model, even those that criticized him for being gay…”

“I can shake my ass too!” one of the jocks said, “I can be a _Ballerina_ too! And I’m taller so I will probably outshine him!”

“Are you stupid?” Mikasa said from behind Eren, he jumped a little in surprise “ _You_ outshine _him_? Levi Ackerman? Bitch, he can be gay and short, but he can still give every tall-hetero-jerk out there a run for their money, in your case… he would throw you a penny because that’s what you're worth compared to him!”

Eren smiled at his sister, and looked ahead, Shorty was staring at them, face blank and eyes huge, like he didn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Why are you arguing about that Dancer?” the same blond man from before asked.

“Those assholes were talking shit about _him_ , because he’s gay!”

“Well we are gay too, obviously! Are you going to make fun of us now?” the even taller man next to the blond asked.

“Don’t speak to me Fairy!” the first jock spit back.

“Why?”

“You are like the flu, afraid I’ll become like you if you touch me!”

“How mentally retarded can you be?” Eren asked.

It took less than three seconds.

Eren watched has the Jock raised his fist getting ready to punch him. Eren closed his eyes getting ready for the impact… but instead of a punch to the face he felt a body press against his chest, when he opened his eyes, he saw Shorty in front of him, back pressed against his chest as he touched his face where a red mark was quickly forming.

Shorty had protected him! _Why?_

He saw in disbelief the blond man holding Shorty, as the latter tried to jump on the jock to return the punch. The bartender and other man running from behind the counter to immobilize the jocks, has a team of cameramen run inside the bar.

“Let go of me, Erwin!” the Shorty growled.

“Levi calm down! Right this instant!” the blond… Erwin (?) ordered Shorty… Levi (?). The tall man was in front of… Levi blocking his view of the group of jocks.

“What the fuck is going on?” Mikasa asked beside him, she had also reached for him when the jock tried to attack.

“I’m deeply sorry” a woman with a messy brown ponytail said in front of them. “My name is Hanji Zoe and this is WWYD, the five of them are actors” she said pointing at the couples and the Raven. “Tonight we were filming the last segment of a new episode about discrimination against Homosexual couples. Once again, I am deeply sorry for letting this go this far, but some technical problems prevented us from getting in here earlier. Even so, I’m really happy that neither of you got hurt!”

“He got punched, though!” Eren said, pointing at Shorty that was now surrounded with people trying to make sure he was ok.

“Uhm, well, Levi has spent all week trying not to punch someone…”

“Why would he want to punch someone?” Mikasa asked.

 

“As you said before, Levi went against everyone that said he couldn’t do it, he was humiliated more than once for being gay, and this was definitely one of the worst jobs for him…” Hanji paused, waiting for the boy to understand what she had said, and she wasn’t disappointed as she saw the boy’s face change colors. “I think you were the reason this took so long. You caught him completely by surprise with what you said!”

The boy was starting to panic, and instead of feeling sorry for the kid, she wanted to laugh, it had been a long time since she saw Levi speechless. And the glass scene? When Levi had pretty much showered everyone around him in whisky as response for the Kid’s confession? That would be the best memory she could ask for.

“So…” the raven girl behind the Brunette started “That guy… is Levi Ackerman?”

“Yes!” Hanji answered with joy, seeing the boy grow even redder. “Can I have your names?”

“I’m Mikasa, and this is my brother Eren Jaeger!” the girl said.

“Thank you, by the way… why did you intervene? Well, I don’t know if intervene is the best word, since you faced Levi before the couple got inside, and started arguing about complete different topics!”

“Hm… like I said, I was watching the program…” Eren started, still looking at the floor, “and then he started talking about Levi… himself? And I got angry that people would discriminate against him just because he’s gay… and then the couples got inside… and I guess it escalated from there.”

Hanji saw Eren look at Levi, whose face was pristinely clean, devoid of any make-up that changed his features, Levi had his eyes closed as Petra pressed ice to his face, Erwin by his side smiling and laughing with Mike surely making fun of Levi, only receiving a very particular finger as an answer which made them laugh harder.

“Do you want to meet him?” Hanji asked the group, but keeping her eyes on Eren, she heard someone giggle behind the duo.

“Go on Eren, you may not have another chance like this!” a small person said walking to Eren, they had blonde hair in a bowl cut, shiny blue eyes and all cute features, they were dressed in blue shorts and a black sweater two sizes too big for them.

“Shu-shut up, Armin!” Eren said blushing even harder.

“Hanji, stop messing with the kid! I think he already invented two new shades of red!” a voice she recognized too well said from the other side of the bar, Eren lifted his head to see who was speaking and quickly ducked again seeing it was Levi himself speaking “Ok, my mistake! Three new shades!”

Eren’s group started laughing, as the kid glared at the model, only receiving a smirk in response.

“Don’t mind him!” Erwin said laying a hand on Eren’s shoulder, making the younger man look up at him “He was just lucky he had that much foundation on him when you said what you did, or he would have invented the darkest shade imaginable!”

Eren smiled a little at that.

“Probably…” Levi said from behind Erwin, making the kid’s mouth open in disbelief “It’s not every day you hear a compliment like that in person!” He was now in front of Eren, a soft smile on his lips and hand raised to the kid.

Shakily Eren grabbed his hand and looked up, when their eyes met Levi smiled wider and said “Eren, right? Thanks for defending me… from myself, but still. Thank you!”

“Ha-hum… you welcome!” Eren said.

And Hanji shared a dark smile with Erwin. They would get them together, and they were already thinking of a plan.

 

 

That’s how three weeks later, Levi found himself and four other models in front of a class of Photography students (in Trost), hearing Professor Hanes (a friend of Erwin) explaining the projects the students had to present in a month. Every photographer would be assigned a model, and they were free to ask any type of help from other students on the Drama Program, and make a photoshoot about one of the five themes they already had.

Needless to say, but still. “Photographer, Eren Jaeger; theme, Valentine’s Day; working with Levi Ackerman.”

 

 


	2. First picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dunno if any of you noticed or not, but this chapter was previously updated and then deleted.  
> I corrected somethings I wasn't happy with, and minor details that were getting on my nerves...
> 
> hope you like it,  
> enjoy.

Armin watched as the man walked around the corridors, obviously lost but still walking confidently to some place he didn’t know where.

“I’m sorry…” they began, a little shy, “You seem lost…”

“Seriously? Maybe because I am” the man said back, tone flat.

Armin focused on the man, he was a little shorter then them, stray black strands trying to run away from the confinement of the royal blue beanie, four piercing on his right ear and three on the left, black skinny jeans that hugged his legs in all the right places, with a grey t-shirt under an unbuttoned denim shirt, the rolled sleeves allowed Armin a perfect view of strong tattooed forearms, and three more tattoos on his left hand. Eyes hidden by sun glasses, with two piercing on his eyebrow, other on the septum and two snake bites under his small thin lips curved in an amused smirk.

“Enjoying the view?”

“I-I’m sorry!” they shrieked, blood rushing to their face in a tomato like costume “I’m… I’m from the Drama department… make-up… it’s… it’s my job to notice beauty…” Armin recognized they were an awkward person when it came to people’s skills, but to be able to embarrass oneself this way was ridiculous… even for them.

“I was kidding brat.” The man said, smirk becoming more friendly and honest with the words. “So, will you help or not?”

“S-sure! Where do you need to go?”

“Photography class, room 1.04”

“Ok, I know where it is.” They sad, starting walking down the corridor, guiding the man. “Who are you by the way? Your face is familiar, but I can’t recall seeing you before.”

“I’m the one that helped you embarrass your friend three weeks ago…” the man said.

Armin stopped suddenly and slowly, very slowly, turned back to look at the man…

Short, black hair, face and hears pierced, strong build, infamous smirk, tattooed forearms with promise of more ink under the shirt… he took the glasses of looking at them, amusement obvious in his eyes… silver eyes.

“Shit!” Armin said, “What are you doing here?”

“Lost a bet” Levi said.

“You… you… are you the model for Hannes class?”

“I am. Are you part of the project?”

“Yeah…” suddenly Eren’s face came to his mind, his reaction to the dancer when he found out about the program, his reaction when he had told the group he was the best at the last project for Hannes class, what it meant, and the fact Levi was there, Levi was definitely the Model the professor had talked about, the Top Model that would work with the best Photographer, and best team. “Oh my god, he will die!” Armin managed to say before falling in a fit of laughter.

“Well, I wasn’t told who I would work with. But from your reaction and since my stupid friends planned this, I suppose I will be working with Eren. Am I right?”

Armin was surprised the model still remembered Eren’s name, but it was a good surprise. And god forgave them, but Eren would die, and they would be there to laugh at their friend misfortune, or fortune depending on who you asked.

“Yeah… Oh my god, this will be awesome. Come on! I need to see Eren’s face… By the way, I’m Armin Arlert, Gender fluid, they/them pronouns today!”

“Levi Ackerman.”

 

*Two weeks earlier.

 Levi was ending the rehearsal of the new choreography, the new choreographer was a bitch in personality but a genius in talent, so they got along great.

“Levi, my favorite asshole” Ilse greeted him handing him a towel when he finished, “I received a message from Hanji, and we are going to a party!”

“We?”

“Yes, honey. Erwin his throwing a party, and you are coming with me” before he could argue the choreographer continued “or I’m giving your solo to Ian!”

“The fucker can’t even distinguish the left foot from his right one.”

“I will still give him the solo if you refuse.”

“Fine! Place and time…”

“His house, 8p.m. Dinner is included.”

He didn’t stay much longer, making his way to his apartment Levi thought on what he would wear, at least today no one bitched at him to take the piercings off or cover his tattoos with make-up. Every time he did a photoshoot or danced in front of an audience, he would have to waste one hour until the fuckers deemed his tattoos covered enough, sometimes he would give up and apply foundation still at home, avoiding the waste of time at the scene.

After taking a shower and dressed in some nice clothes he walked to the living room, turning the TV on he wasn’t surprised when he saw some talk show commenting his performance on the last program of _WWYD?_ , it had been like that since the release last week.

 _“I was really surprised”_ one of the hosts said _“I never imagined he would be such a great actor! And playing that part? It must have been painful.”_

“Tell me something I don’t know, bitch” Levi commented out loud, glaring at the oblivious man.

 _“Well, he should be comfortable with the part. He must hear that all the time.”_ The other man said.

_“Still, he is such a good model and dancer…” “Nothing you can do about it, everyone has what they deserve.” “You think he deserves this?” “Yeah!” “Why?” “He’s gay. It’s his fault! How’s that? A person must sleep on the bed they made?” “That’s really offensive…”_

Levi didn’t need or wanted to hear more, so he changed the channel to _Nickelodeon_ and let Naruto fill his house with grunts of pain… or whatever he was grunting about.

He grabbed his computer and decided to check on his Instagram, people where still going on about the program, some congratulating him on a job well done, some calling him every type of name imaginable. ‘Tumblr than’ he thought, some posts were comments and opinions about the new animes of the season, some Fan art, and he was surprised with one of the images he saw, fan art of him (that didn’t surprised him) and Eren (that did) kissing (?), the image had more than 15000 notes, “What the fuck is wrong with this people?” he thought out loud.

Curious, he searched for more, and _shit_ there _was_ more, some had really few cloth only covering their intimate parts, some not even that, leaving no space for the imagination.

“Seriously, what the fuck?!”

He could feel his face warming up, and he tried to convince himself it was anger and frustration about this people, not the hot scenes displayed in his computer.

“This people are sick!”

Those thought speedily changed…

“How can someone bend their back like that? I can’t do that!”

“Fuck! Does he really have that much muscle? Damn, it would be awesome if he did…”

“Why am I the bottom!? Do I look like a bottom?”

“Ha-ha! He is the bottom, see this ‘crazy person that thinks I’m a bottom’? I’m not a bottom!”

He kept like that until Ilse called him, ordering him to get down.

“You look… happy. That’s strange, really strange” the woman commented when she saw his face.

“I was watching something good.”

“What were you watching? _The Kardashians_?”

“Fuck you!”

The drive was spent with bickering and insults being thrown both ways, when they finally reached Erwin’s house Levi was smirking with an unamused Ilse by his side.

To his surprise the house wasn’t full, only a small group sitting, chatting and drinking in the leaving room.

“Levi! My favorite gay midget” Hanji greeted.

“’Night! So what’s for dinner?”

“Dinner? … oh, right. Right here!” Hanji shouted again, pointing to the display of alcohol “We decided we needed a drink” _more like a bar_ , Levi thought eyeing the empty bottles on the tables and floor “so, I borrowed Erwin and Mike’s house and brought the alcohol!”

“What’s your poison my friend?” Erwin asked.

That was the beginning of the night.

Two hours, five beers, seven whiskeys and two glasses of vodka later and Levi could barely remember his name. But even then, Hanji had decided it was the perfect moment to play truth or dare.

“Truth ‘r dar?” Mike asked Erwin.

“Dare!”

“I dar’ yu too… Put on’a blindfol and slow dance with a player. Yo’ve to guesh wo by tousch.”

“Kinky, are we?” Levi had slurred eyeing Mike and Erwin.

“’tuff…”

Two minutes later and Erwin was dancing with Petra and calling her Levi, and the smaller man was pissed.

“She’s short like him!” Erwin defended.

“Call me shortagain, bitch! I will endyou!”

“The on’y person to call’im beach is me!” Mike slurred again.

“Peace and Love darlings” Ilse intervened spread across Hanji’s lap.

“Too much information Mike” Hannes said, he was surprisingly sober even though he had emptied five bottles of red wine and was now on the first of white wine.

“Why you here?” Petra had asked the older man.

“He’s a fiend that cme to visit the chity” Erwin said.

“I she… Petra!”

“Pleasure to meet you, Petra!” he had kissed her hand all charming and shit.

“That Orluo, Levy, Irse, Grunter, Erd, and what your name ‘gain?”

“Thenk’s Petra. ‘m Nile.”

“Back to the game” Hanji shouted, again “Levi, truth or dare?”

“Truth…”

“Opinion on… Eren from the show?”

“Hes nice to lookat.”

“More, Levi! We want more!”

“Fuckyou bitch.”

“That reminds me” Hannes started. “You’re a model, right Levi?”

“Last tim’I shecked.”

“Would you like to work with me on a project?”

“What projet?”

“I’m a teacher, a photography teacher, and I need one model for my class to work with…”

“No.”

“But Levi…” Hanji.

“No. I don’t dork with kids.”

“University students.” Hannes.

“No.”

“But you would be helping develop the skills of new photographers…” Erwin.

“The fuck I win with his? Noting.”

“Maybe a young hot male student…”

“Fuck you, four eyes!”

“Com’on Levi! When wash the last tim’you got some D?”

“My sex life hash noting todo with ‘his!”

“Let’s make a bet then” Ilse said jumping to life. “I dare you too…” her eyes wandered around the room for a while trying to get inspiration “drink one bottle of wine faster than Erwin. If you lose you will work with Hanes, if you win…”

“Evry ducking on’of you will shutup about my shex life and I get Eybrows camera.”

“Deal!” Hanji screamed.

“Why me? Why my camera?”

“Shutup Erwin” Mike said.

 

Hanji knew how fast Levi could drink, but she also knew how drunk he already was. No way in hell would her little friend agree with this if he wasn’t really fucking drunk.

So he also wouldn’t notice if she gave Erwin an almost empty bottle.

 _My poor baby,_ she thought, _this is all for your own good!_

_Levi was fucked!_

 

*Eren’s classroom

Two weeks ago, Hanes had decided they would do another project and the best student would be paired with a top model for their final project. Eren had been excited about the final project, even though he had no idea what the theme would be.

So he gave it his all in acing the current project. And he had been the best.

So now he looked at Hannes while the professor explained the final project.

“You will have one month. I don’t care what or how you do it, but in two weeks I want the first sketch and in one month I want the finished project on my hand. Each of you will be working with a model, the best student will work with a famous top model, and the worst student will be paired with a beginner model. Each of you will be also given a different theme, some will have holidays, others seasons and so on.”

A group of models walked inside the room and stood behind Hanes in front of the white board.

Eren had never seen half of them, but he recognized two that had appeared in multiple advertisements for some clothes brands. He thought maybe one of them would work with him, after all he had won the right to work with the best.

Hannes started chanting the name of the students fallowed by the name of the model and the theme they had to work on. One student was missing and their respective model was waiting in the front of the room besides the professor.

“Eren Jaeger, your theme will be Valentine and the model that will be working with you is late…”

“I’m not late, this school is just too fucking big” Eren froze, he knew that voice… it couldn’t be, it was impossible.

“You’re late Levi.” Hannes said again.

 _Holly fucking shit! Don’t look back, please, don’t look…_ Eren kept reciting the same phrase like some kind of mantra, but still the urge to look at the model was too great.

“I’m not late, I was here one hour ago. It’s your fault I got lost.”

Levi eyes were trained on him, like urging Eren to look at him and once again Eren felt trapped under the silver gaze.

“That doesn’t make you any less late.”

“I’m not late!” Eren thought the model was pouting for a second.

“Armin? What are you doing here?” Hannes asked the student behind Levi.

“I was showing him the way, professor.”

“You are part of Eren’s team, right?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Are you free now?”

“I am, Sir.”

“Then stay if you want.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Levi, take your seat” Hannes said to the model.

“Hay, hay Captain.”

“Cut the sarcasm.”

“But that’s my best quality” the model really pouted.

During the conversation Eren fallowed Levi every movement with thirsty eyes, this had to be a joke, he couldn’t work with Levi. Talking with the dancer for ten minutes after the filming was hard enough, but a month? He would die.

“I’m gonna die!”

“You will be fine” Armin said by his side, Levi had yet to take the chair besides Eren.

“How the fuck will I survive one fucking month with him? I barely survived the five minutes after the show.”

“Relax kid” Levi’s voice said besides him “I don’t bite… much.”

 _I’m definitely going to die!_ Eren thought.

 

Levi smirked at the mess in front of him, Eren was pacing around shouting at someone Levi couldn’t remember the name of but made him think about horses.

“Will you shut the fuck up?” Eren shouted again. “You’re not a fucking model, I’m not taking pictures of you!”

“But Marco and Historia will be models!”

“Yeah, and they are both pretty!”

“I’m fucking gorgeous.”

“Yeah, a majestic fucking Stallion! This is Valentine not Halloween!”

“What did you call me?”

And they kept going, after a while a pretty blonde girl approached Levi, but his attention was still on the two bickering kids.

“Hi?”

“Sup, kid?”

“Do you remember me?”

Levi changed his point of focus in order to really look at the girl, she looked a lot like the Armin kid, but in a more feminine way.

“Yeah, the kid that received a declaration during the show. I don’t remember your name though.”

“Historia,” she smiled brighter “it’s nice to see you again, without all the foundation and all.”

“Thank you. Now I’m curious, how did it go? With the other girl and all.”

Historia blushed, not as much as Eren had during the interview after the show but still.

“We are girlfriends now.”

“Seriously? Congrats.”

“Thank you. And you?”

“What about me?”

“Don’t you have anyone?”

“No, I don’t.”

“For real? Why?”

“Hm… just because…”

“Oh… but you’re so gorgeous.”

“Thank you… I guess…”

 _What’s wrong with people and awkward questions?_ He thought and even though he was a model, and everything else, he was still not used to people throwing compliments at him like it was nothing. Eren chose that moment to gather everyone’s attention on him.

“So, as most of you already know, my project is about Valentine, and I was thinking in…”

*

One week had passed, and everything was going smoothly.

Eren had yet to die, Levi had yet to kill Horsy for spilling shit on him, Mikasa was in charge of the wardrobe and had everything prepared, Armin was in charge of make-up and already had the sketch on the best combinations, Marco and Historia two actors in training would work as support models.

The set was ready and everything was perfect…

Except Eren, he wanted to talk with Levi, to be able to have a proper conversation with the dancer but every time said man was in reach Eren felt lost and nervous what resulted in saying the first thing that came to his mind, what made him blush more than once as he never said anything he could be proud of, and the few times they actually manage to have a decent conversation Eren always fucked everything as his _Nerd-side_ started to show.

Levi on the other hand was starting to get nervous around the brat. In the beginning of the week he thought the kid was cute always blushing and saying stupid shit, but after spending some time with said brat he felt lost.

The brat loved photography and every time Levi made him a question about the subject his eyes would start shining and his smile grew, making Levi think about children and Christmas and surprises. Every time that happened Levi would find his eyes wandering to the kid’s lips and the way they curved to form words, the way they stretched when he smiled.

He blushed some times, and Levi wondered what would take to make him the same shade of red he was after the show.

The dancer found himself thinking about the brat almost all day, and tumblr and the fan art he saw ( _and still sees_ ) didn’t help at all.

He was crushing on the kid and had no idea what his next move should be.

*

The Sketch had been delivered and complimented, now the only thing Eren needed was the will to make it real. The problem, unlike the rest of his class, wasn’t his nervousness about the photo-shoot neither was he afraid of failing, his problem was much more simple, after the project Levi would leave, and Eren had yet to get the courage necessary to tell the model how he felt.

In the beginning he would be the first to say he had a crush on Levi Ackerman the dancer and model, but now?

Now that he had met the man?

Now he was utterly fucked, because he liked the man much more than the dancer or the model that said ‘Fuck You’ to the world and the standards, now he knew who the man behind the celebrity was.

He had learned how to remain calm when in the presence of the other, he enjoyed their conversations, Levi crud sense of humor, his lack of common sense and courtesy, the man said everything that came to his mind, he had no filter and Eren liked that. There were no secrets or lies with Levi. The man would flat out tell him if he didn’t want to speak about some subject and would be honest as fuck when asked for opinions.

And Eren was falling hard for the man.

 

 


	3. First Kiss

Horsy and Freckles had found an old theatre while on a date, and for some reason Eren decided it was the perfect place to take the first set of photos.

So that’s how Levi found himself surrounded by Coconut, Asian Bitch and a multitude of clothes and makeup products in a broom closet the owner had the nerve of calling dressing room.

“What do you think?” Coconut asked him, giving him space to look at the mirror.

Levi studied his face, his lips were almost nude only a little pink gloss giving them color, his face was almost foundation free, his eyes on the other hand, the black and gold shadows gave the illusion his eyes were brighter and sharper.

“Nice. Will I have the tattoos and piercings in all sets?”

[He](http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/603684457/slim-stylish-men-vest-suit-vests-casual-fashion-dress-vest.jpg) was wearing light blue jeans, a grey t-shirt and a beige vest, his arms were showing and it seemed no one was going to touch his tattoos.  

“Yes, Eren believes a person should look like themselves no matter the situation, and since the tattoos and piercings are a part of you he has no right to ask you to hide them” Coconut said, making Levi’s feelings for the Brunette even more prominent.

What was he supposed to do? The kid was the opposite of every photographer he ever had the (dis)pleasure of knowing, he went with what he thought was right not what society expected.

If Levi had to bet on the future of the Kid, he would say that he had a difficult path to endure, eccentric people were always welcomed in the fashion world, still, until they were recognized as talented they would have to bow and kiss a lot of asses, and Levi didn’t believed for a seconds Eren was the type of person capable of such. Capable of hiding or lying about a part of himself he obviously loved.

 

*

Eren was making sure everything was in place, every light had to be perfect, and every picture had to be fucking perfect.

This were his last days with Levi, and he was a mess.

Everything stressed him. Before, a blurred image would make him laugh and comment on his lack of patience to keep still, now, it would make him freak out and start thinking he wasn’t good enough.

He needed to do something, anything to convey his feelings to and for Levi, but every time he thought in doing something he would panic and end up embarrassing himself, the only thing positive that came from that was Levi’s smile… that he already had pictures off, other good thing of his love for photography, his camera was always with him, and he could capture those moments.

Jean was still kinda pissed he wouldn’t appear in the photo-shoot, but Eren was set on having only Marco and Historia as supporter models.

He had a plan for the sets.

The first would be in the theater, in a date like setting. Levi would be in casual clothes and Historia would be his partner. The problem? Historia was freaking out.

This would be her first work as a model, and as simple as it was to just stand there immobile while Eren took his pictures she wasn’t having nothing of it.

Levi was currently under the care of Mikasa and Armin. So he wasn’t there yet to help calm the younger girl.

Ymir was screaming at Eren for not being supportive of the blond girl, and for not understanding her side. Jean was trying to reassure Historia, but the screams from Eren and Ymir weren’t helping the girl in any way. The rest of the crew was too afraid or shocked to say anything

 

No one saw Levi and the other Youngers appear, and while Mikasa and Armin tried to calm the arguing idiots, Levi made his way to the blonde [girl](http://www.women-dress-blog.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/12/1/368-Free-People-Women-s-La-Mamounia-Babydoll-Dress-2.jpg) in a beige dress with black lace around her cleavage sitting in the middle of the stage, almost in tears.

“What’s going on here?” he asked her.

“I can’t calm down…” she said “while you were inside Eren tried to take some solo pictures of me to get me to calm down and get used to this but… but it just made everything worse.”

She let a sob escape, together with a lonely tear. And Levi was lost, he had no idea how to console someone, and his reassurances normally made everything worse.

Someone had turned on a radio and a soft music was playing under the arguing voices of the idiots in the back. That gave him an idea.

 _Let’s see if this works_ , the model thought.

“Would you like to dance, princess?”

“Wh-what?”

“Would you like to dance?” he repeated, this time with a soft smile on his lips.

Nervously she grabbed his hand, and he pulled her up.

“I suck at dancing…” she said in a low voice.

“Some idiots out there say I’m good at it, let me guide you.”

She laughed then, and he smiled watching as the tears started to dry.

 

“It’s not my fault she’s nervous! And what the fuck do you want me to do?” Eren spew at Ymir.

“She’s doing this for you, at least pretend you care!”

“Please guys, this is not the time to be arguing” Armin said “we have a limited time in here, let’s not spend it arguing.”

“We can’t spend it any other way if we don’t have models to work with.”

“Change the set, I have Marco’s clothes back there. Make him the supporter instead of Historia.” Mikasa added.

“Guys!”

“Shut it, Jean!”

“No, seriously guys…” “SHUT UP, JEAN!” “LOOK.”

Fallowing his pointed finger, everyone looked at the stage.

In the middle of the stage where everything was ready for a picnic was Levi and Historia, dancing to a soft music, she was laughing at something he said while he just smiled softly.

“I think I’m jealous” Ymir said, watching the two models move around in simple steps.

Without thinking, Eren started moving in their direction,

“Eren?” Mikasa called.

“No,” Armin grabbed her, bringing her back to their chest “he’s in his zone now. He won’t listen to anyone.”

And they were right. Inside his mind everything Eren could think off was taking pictures, trap that moment in an image forever. Capture those smiles and eyes full of laughter.

 

From the corner of his eye, Levi saw Eren raise his camera and made Historia spin, blocking her view of the photographer that scared her so much before.

With calculated and precise footwork he made her move so that her body was in clear view for Eren’s lenses but that she still could not see him without focusing too much on it.

_I’m going to make this work for you, kid._

 

*

“I can’t believe they turned out like this.” Historia said in awe.

“Yeah. They are beautiful!” Armin supplied.

The crew was in Eren’s and Mikasa apartment watching the final product of the first set.

“He’s a demon, isn’t he?” Mikasa commented looking at a solo picture of Levi.

“I think he’s a genius. I never saw Eren, or his camera.”

“He manipulated you.”

“Yeah, but that’s what makes him a professional, isn’t it?” Eren said.

“Where is he? By the way.” Jean asked from the sofa.

“He went home.” Eren said.

“HOME?” They all screamed in unison.

“What about the rest of the shoot?” Marco asked, starting to panic.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Eren asked, confused.

“You said he went home.” Ymir complained.

“Oh, yeah. To the hotel. He went to the hotel. Tired, he said he was tired.”

“Fucking idiot, don’t scare us like that!” Historia complained punching him in the arm.

“The fuck was that for? And did you just curse?” he asked surprised.

“Yes, I did. And you scared us idiot. We thought he had go home, like, his real home.”

“Sorry.” Eren said with a small smile.

“What the fuck is that face for?” Jean asked him, grabbing his chin to make Eren face him.

“Nothing… what face?”

“You looked sad, suddenly.” Armin said.

“I did? Must be lack of sleep.”

“When will you tell him?” Mikasa asked.

“Tell him what?” Historia asked.

“That he likes him.” Armin said.

“Wait… who likes who?” Connie asked.

“Eren likes Levi.”

“I don’t…”

“Don’t even try.”

“Ok, I like him, so what? He’s a superstar, what the fuck am I? No one, that’s who!”

No one said anything, and Eren grabbed his computer and said his good night before going to his room.

“So…” Connie started. “We need a plan of action!” Sasha finished.

“How to get those two together in less than a week… ideas?” Armin asked looking around the room.

 

*

The second set was in a garden, [Levi](http://i6.photobucket.com/albums/y242/rolly2/ss.png) would be in black pants and black V neck shirt paired with a white blazer, showing off his tattooed collarbones. [Marco](http://www.tommyhilfigerstoreusa.com/images/Tommy%20Hilfiger/Tommy-Hilfiger-Mens-Long-Sleeve-V-Neck-Knitwear-Solid-Pullover-Sweater-Royal.jpg) would be in a more casual look, with a baby blue pullover sweater over a button down plaid shirt paired with a yellow tie and white pants.

Both men looked sharp and ready to make the photo-shoot real. Marco was calm, at least he looked calm. Levi was bored, at least Historia had brought something new to the scene.

Seeing as the previous photo-shoot had gone, Eren gave Levi free reign, he could do whatever he wanted as long as it turned in good pictures.

“Good meaning they can be showed without +18 restrictions?”

“Exactly.”

“Who do you take me for Eren Jaeger?”

“I take you for the man that in direct television kissed one of the biggest homophobic men to ever exist.”

“Right. I did that.” Levi smirked then. “Were you jealous?”

“Wha… Why would I?” Eren stammered.

Levi looked around. The crew was scattered everywhere making last minute preparations, no one was looking at them, _perfect!_

Taking a few steps forward, Levi trapped Eren against a tree and leaned closer.

“Were you jealous, I kissed someone else?” he repeated in a purr.

“N-No…”

“What if I kiss someone now? Would you be?”

Levi watched as Eren swallowed dry, eyes travelling down to his lips before looking elsewhere.

“It has nothing to do with me.”

“What if I kissed you?”

Eren turned his head in a heartbeat, the movement shortening the distance between them considerably.

“What would you do _Eren Jaeger_?”

Levi was leaning closer, set on tasting the brat’s lips, and by the hand at his waist pulling him closer he wasn’t the only one wanting it.

“EREN!” Jean called from somewhere, both men jumped at the sudden interruption.

“Ymir’s here with the lenses you asked.” Jean said when he spotted them. “Oh, Levi, Marco was looking for you.” He added with a friendly smile.

“I _will_ kill you Horsy.” The model said in a low voice, before walking away to go find Freckles.

“What did I do now?” he asked Eren.

“Fuck off, or _I_ will kill you first!” he said before stomping off to go and find Ymir.

“Fuck, what was that for?” he complained when Mikasa hit him in the head and Armin kicked him.

“Idiot!” Mikasa said walking off.

“You really are dumb!” Armin added before fallowing Mikasa.

“What did I do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, my darlings.
> 
> also, i know i promised three chapters and now there are four, that's because i was writing this and spend like forever trying to find the right clothes and then right pictures with said clothes and i got really fucking stressed with that. but then i started writing again (clothes forgotten for a while) and came to the part where this chapter ended and was like "i hate cliffhangers, they stress a person out" and this is not a cliffhanger obviously, but i thought it would be funny to end it here so...  
> :D
> 
> i'm a bad person, i know.
> 
> GOOD NEWS: this is a chapter away from ending and i already have everything i need to finish it, so next time will be for good.
> 
> share your thoughts and  
> see ya!


	4. First Confession

After Jean-Fiasco the shoot went smoothly.

Marco was the perfect support for Levi, copying Levi’s positions to the utmost detail, but still able to maintain his own individuality, and while Levi was like the personification of high-class-sexiness, Marco looked like the perfect Gentleman, all nice and smooth.

And even though there was no chemistry between them, they were able to pull it off, each imagining another person there with them.

Everyone was amazed by the set.

“Perfect!” Eren said, catching the attention of the models and crew. “We are done here.” He ended with a smile.

“Can we go eat now?” Sasha asked.

“I want Pizza!” Connie demanded.

Everyone got busy storing the materials while the models went and changed clothes.

Eren was tending to his camera when Armin slapped his ass.

“Did you talk to him?”

“’Bout what?” There was still a smudge on the lenses, if he took any picture like that the quality of the image would drop…

“About him joining us for dinner… He always leaves first.”

_ Who leaves first? _ A voice in the back of Eren’s head asked, the smudge was not yet perfectly clean.  _ Who leaves first? _

“What? Who leaves first?”

“Levi, idiot! Go invite him to dine with us.” Armin ordered.

“Dine? Levi? But… I… Him…”

Suddenly the lenses and his camera lost all importance, everything he could see where Levi’s lips getting closer to his, almost feel Levi’s breathe on his skin again…

“Go! Or I’m confiscating your camera for a week.”

Levi’s breathe was a mix of mint and tobacco, and even though Eren hated the smell of cigarettes, Levi’s breathe only draw him in more.

“A week? What?”

“Your camera, idiot! I’m confiscating it?”

“Why? You can’t touch my camera!”

“Yes, I can, now… GO!”

“Go where?”

“Get Levi, bitch! Where the fuck do you have your head?”

Still lost in thoughts, Eren started walking in the direction Armin had sent him. What would Levi taste like? Most likely to mint and tobacco like his breathe, but what if he had a different taste? Would Eren be disappointed or pleased?

And after the kiss? Would he be able to touch Levi? Would he be able to…

“Hey!” he complained when his thoughts were dramatically halted by a flick on his forehead “That hurt… Levi!” and just like that he was panicking again.

He hadn’t thought about what he was supposed to say, and now he was there, in front of Levi, that had almost kissed him a couple hours ago, and smelled of mint and tobacco and expensive cologne...

“Fuck…”

“Not yet, brat. We are in the middle of a park, it’s really unsanitary.”

“What?!”

“What?”

They stayed like that just looking at each other, but while Eren was mortified and on the verge of a new panic attack Levi was smirking, obviously liking the look of lost puppy on the younger man’s face.

“What did you want, brat?”

“M-me?” he stuttered.

“Yeah, you were the one to barge into me.”

What did he want again? Armin had sent him there to say something, right?

Ask something… what was it?

“Ar-Armin wants to dine you!”

“What?”

“No… not that. Armin doesn’t want to dine you, he wants you… me to pizza.”

Levi grabbed Eren’s face and forced the other to look at him.

“Breath in!” he said, waiting for Eren to obey, “Breath out!”

Eren did as told, fixed on the silver pools in front of him, Levi’s breath hot on his face, he could feel his nerves slowly calming down, just for another part of him to awake.

“Your hands are cold…” he said lowly.

“Yeah? Sorry” the model said, trying to pull his hands away from the other just to have his hands grabbed and returned to the same place where they originally were. “Are you calmer?”

“Ye-yeah, sorry.”

“So, what did Armin want?”

“They sent me, to ask if you would join us for dinner.”

“Pizza, right?”

“Yeah…” Eren suddenly straighten his back and looked at him shocked “Do you eat pizza? It’s bad for you… you should eat healthy… we can get you something else! I will talk to Armin, we need to choose other place…” Eren froze when he felt Levi’s lips against his, it was a chaste kiss, barely a kiss at all, but when Levi finally stepped back he couldn’t move, his face was hot and his lips were rock solid, preventing him from moving or uttering a syllable.

“Pizza sounds good” the model said, still caressing Eren’s face. “You should breath, though.”

_ Breath? How do you do that? _

“You ki-kissed me…”

Misunderstanding the younger man’s reaction, Levi panicked “I’m sorry. Forgive me, I shouldn’t have done it without your consent… Eren? Say something…”

This time Levi was the one to be shut by Eren’s lips, but unlike before there was nothing chaste about Eren’s lips on his. Levi felt Eren’s teeth on his lower lip, grazing just enough to get his point across, Levi parted his lips as answer and Eren took full advantage of the opportunity.

When they finally broke apart, both were short of breath.

“Breath, old man!” Eren said, his bravery returning just to make fun of Levi.

“Because you’re one to talk” Levi mocked.

“Eren? Levi?” They heard Sasha calling, once again, jumping away from each other, “Are you joining us?” she asked after finding them.

“Fine by me” Levi said, looking at Eren for an answer.

“Yeah” the younger said with a smile.

*

Pizza with the brats… that was something Levi didn’t thought he would enjoy, but he found himself laughing at Jean after Eren threw a slice at his face, he still had pepperoni on his cheek even though the rest of the slice was peacefully resting on his lap. As pay back, Eren ended up with fries stuck in his hair, and Levi as well since Eren hid behind him as soon as he saw the projectiles in Jean’s hands.

“I’m so sorry” the brunet said between laughs.

“No, you’re not!”

“I didn’t think he would throw food at you” Eren said picking a fry from Levi’s hair, they were currently in the bathroom trying to get rid of the fries and as much grease and salt as they could.

“You didn’t think, that was your problem” Levi said.

“Oh…” Levi looked back to see Eren pouting at the floor. “I’m sorry…”

“Look at me, brat” Levi ordered, a little reticent Eren obeyed “I’m not mad at you. But you should’ve figured out that Jean would take that as a challenge, and I haven’t seen neither of you backing down from a challenge.”

“You have fries on your shirt” Eren said, picking a fry hidden between the collar of Levi’s shirt.

“I have fries and salt everywhere” he complained, turning to the mirror again “I’m gonna drawn Horsy on the fucking ketchup!”

Eren barked a laugh at that.

“I would like to see that!” Eren said smiling at him.

“I would like to see you smile more!” Levi said back.

“Levi?”

“What?”

“What’s going on?” Eren asked, pointing between them “What is this? Why did you kiss me?”

“Why did you kiss me back?” Levi asked trapping Eren against the door.

“I- I asked first…” he said lamely.

“What do you want from me, Eren?”

“Wha-what?” Eren could barely think with Levi so close to him, and the memory of his lips still so fresh on Eren’s mind “What do you mean?”

“Since the show, no… even during the show, you kept on messing with me, pushing every single button you shouldn’t… why?”

“Levi? I… I’m not understanding…” he said truthfully.

“At the show… when I thought I had no one else supporting me, rooting from me, in you came, defying anyone that talked about me” Levi took a deep breath, raising his hand to caress Eren’s face. “You kept on surprising me with every word you said that day. And now, against everything you’re taught, you insist on having me display my tattoos and piercings, because ‘ _ that’s who I am’ _ . What do you want from me Eren?”

Levi’s words together with his hand on Eren’s face, were making it hard to breath, hard to even comprehend what was going on.

“I-I like you!” he said.

“Who?”

In that moment, something clicked inside Eren’s mind.  _ That’s it, isn’t it?  _ Levi doubts, Levi’s surprised looks every time someone from the crew complimented him, every time Eren said something good about the model.

“Levi Ackerman” he said, gaining courage to keep going “the grumpy short man that can make a sailor shy with how much he curses, the strong-willed man that doesn’t take a no for an answer…” Eren smiled then, a little smile pure and innocent “Do you know him? He’s a nice guy once you learn to ignore his sarcasm and harsh mouth and focus on what he tries to hide behind it.”

“…” Levi was speechless, what could he say to the boy in front of him.

“I don’t care  _ who _ you are. I don’t care if you’re a model or a beggar, a dancer or a stripper…”

“There’s not much of a difference” Eren heard Levi mumble.

“I truly like you, Levi!”

“What do I do with you?” Levi said, resting his head against Eren’s shoulder.

“Take me home” Eren heard himself say, not really knowing where that had come from, but not regretting any syllable “Take me home, Levi!”

Levi looked up then, eyes full of emotions Eren couldn’t pin point. He didn’t answer, just stepped back and held his hand out for Eren to take, which he did with no hesitation.

*

“Where the fuck are they?” Jean asked sometime after Levi and Eren left the table to go clean themselves.

“Maybe they are looking at the desserts” Sasha supplied, her head full of chocolate cake and apple pie, the delicacies of the restaurant.

Mikasa and Armin looked at each other before jumping up. Armin going to check the bathroom while Mikasa went to look for their servant.

When both friends reunited, Armin was shaking their head.

“They are not in the bathroom.” They said “Do you think they argued and left?”

“They left,” Mikasa said “but I don’t think they argued.”

“Mika?”

“Mina, the girl that’s in charge of our table, said they left some time ago…” she looked at Armin, a smile decorating her lips “together. They were holding hands it seems.”

“Mika? Do you think…?”

“My brother can be hard-headed, but he fights for what he wants.”

“Guess we'll find out tomorrow if Eren’s fight was worthy” the Blonde said, smiling back.

*

Mikasa was walking around the third and last set a small pond inside the campus, the pond was shallow, and perfect for the image they all had in mind of what the last shoot should be like.

Eren had asked for a mirror platform to put underwater. From what she had gathered, Levi would be standing on said platform, Marco would be close to the water facing Levi while Historia was supposed to be laying on a blanket like she was on a picnic.

Marco was already dressed and ready to rock in beige pants, white shirt and red tie, navy blue blazer resting on his arm. Historia was sitting by his side, legs dangling in the air, she looked like an innocent princess in a navy-blue dress that reached mid thigh with lace covering her shoulders and part of her back, leaving the rest bare.

Those two looked like the perfect high-class couple… and then there was Levi.

_ The perfect devil _ , was all Mikasa could think looking at him, with leather pants that hugged his figure in all the right places paired with a see-through red shirt, the muscles and ink on his skin on full view. Said man was currently smoking against a tree, and Mikasa saw as Eren unable to fight the pull, took picture after picture of the unsuspecting model.

She had yet to speak with Eren about the previous night, but the small smiles she saw on them every time their eyes met was a positive signal.

“That’s sinful” Mikasa commented when Armin walked by her.

“It is” Armin agreed with a sigh, “I was aiming for something of the sort when Eren explained his view… but damn, I never thought this would be the result. Think I have a chance against Eren?”

Eren choose that moment to approach Levi, he said something that made the model smirk and reach out for Eren’s hand, using said hand to pull the younger boy closer before planting a kiss on the other’s lips.

“No chance in hell” Mikasa said with a smile.

“Thank god. It took them long enough” the Blonde said with a smile.

*

“What are you doing? What if they see us?”

“Are you worried about it?” Levi asked, guarded look clouding his eyes.

“What!? I’m not, but I… I thought you didn’t want anyone to know…”

“Why wouldn’t why?”

“You’re famous…” Eren said, voice barely audible.

“Is that what you think  _ I _ think, or is that what you think?”

“I-I don’t know…”

“Brat, I told you yesterday, and I’ll say it again today. Tell me to go and I will, but if you want me here I will stay. I don’t care what the world says as long you believe me, as long as you believe  _ in _ me. Do you want me here? And I’m not asking as a model.”

“Everything is ready!” Jean shouted. “Eren, you ready?”

Eren kept looking at Levi, at the honest emotions in the older man’s eyes. This was it, wasn’t it? What did he want from Levi?

Did he like Levi?

_ Yes. _

Did he want Levi to stay by his side?

_ Yes. _

Did he want a future with Levi?

_ I don’t know… but it sounds good. _

“Eren?” Levi´s soft voice brought him back to reality.

Everyone had their eyes on him, on them, everyone was waiting for him, even Levi, the strong-willed man he had always seen through a screen. The man he had always dreamed of meeting, but retaining in mind how farfetched that dream was, that man was in front of him, working with him, and asking him for so much more…

“Yes…” Eren mumbled.

“Eren?” Levi asked, worry obvious on his face.

“Yes” Eren said before claiming Levi’s lips and breath.

Around them cat calls and so much more was heard, but all Levi could do was smile against the kiss.

“I want you here” Eren said against the other’s lips.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. the tittles of the chapters are lies :P
> 
> Thanks for reading, say something, here or on my Tumblr (reyna-bennet.tumblr.com)


End file.
